


《绿柠檬》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《绿柠檬》

《绿柠檬》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

9.2爬梯+9.3修k死的日常yy

勿上升

 

 

金起范本是快快乐乐地开趴，结果开着开着牙齿都要咬碎了。

虽然说貌似有点小心眼，但他看着崔珉豪和李泰民的互动，还是例行吃醋。

吃弟弟的醋怎么了，该吃就得吃。

一直到玩游戏时，崔珉豪蒙着眼把李泰民全身上下摸了个遍，金起范真情实感地生气了，在心里记下大大一笔账。

笨男人直接打击男友，聪明男人借其他男性打击男友。

隔天他就以“见朋友”的理由推掉和崔珉豪的约会，跑去找他的二心伙伴南优贤，担任了他SHOWCASE的MC。活动开始前，金起范摸着崔珉豪的起居习惯，在适当的时间拉着南优贤到宿舍楼下的咖啡厅聊天，你侬我侬其乐融融，崔珉豪路过时脸黑得一批感觉头上还冒绿烟。

推掉跟我的约会，和别的男性跑到宿舍楼下咖啡厅聊天？

好，很好。

看着当晚两人的合照，崔珉豪只想去买一顶绿色的帽子。

崔珉豪属于“笨男人”那一类，他第二天直接在宿舍拉了金起范进行一场严肃的交流。“SHOWCASE怎么样。”

“很不错啊气氛很好，”金起范故意不对上崔珉豪的眼神，拿起沙发上的遥控器随意抠着按钮，“优贤幽默又善良，是一个好男人呢。”金起范偏偏强调了“好男人”三个字，把话从牙缝里挤出来。

“你——”崔珉豪瞪大了眼，鼻子酸酸涩涩的，想去拉金起范的手指，后者却微微起身去拿水。

“泰民很可爱吧？”

“……是，是啊。问题不是这——”

“让人很有照顾欲对吧。”

“话是这样说没错——”

“你也想好好照顾他对吧。”

“是啊。说这个干嘛——”

“很好，泰民现在在公司练舞，你可以马上去找他。”

金起范放下水杯，拖鞋都没穿就光脚跑回了房间，只留给崔珉豪一个背影。

怎么感觉谈判还没开始就没头没脑地结束了。

崔珉豪又气又委屈，坐在沙发上发了好久的呆。金起范是对他厌倦了吗，怎么突然变成这个样子。还是说南优贤真的比他优秀，直接抢走他男友的心？

他需要场外求助。

 

“你是说……Key突然对你爱搭不理？”

“不止是这样啊温流哥！他还和别的男人约会！”

“那你不是和他谈了嘛。”

“成效为零。”

李珍基枕着胳膊，“给我讲讲谈判过程呗？”

“我问他活动怎么样，他说很好，还说南优贤是‘好男人’。”  
“然后他问我泰民是不是很可爱。”

“……嗯。嗯？？？？”李珍基懵了。

“我说是，他还问我是不是想照顾他，然后我说……”

“你说‘你想照顾泰民’？”

“对啊！”崔珉豪无辜地看着李珍基，“泰民是弟弟，照顾他不是应该的吗？”

李珍基叹口气，瞅着满脸理所应当的崔珉豪，刷刷划开手机，给他看社交软件上的帖子，全是他在爬梯上和李泰民的互动以及满天乱飞的小心心。“珉豪啊，你可得悠着点。”

崔珉豪恍然大悟。

敢情小男友绿柠檬吃得比他还多，才故意气他的。

他几步小跑着到金起范房门前，一旋门把手发现反锁了。“起范啊你开开门。”

房里翻箱倒柜一阵响声，末了金起范打开一条门缝，翻着本书遮住脸，“干嘛。”

“你先让我进去。”

“有事在门口说就好。”

崔珉豪不依。他扯下金起范拿在手里的书，看到对面人微红的眼眶，捏着书本的手一下子愣在半空。“你哭了？”

“没有。”金起范没说谎，他确实没哭，或者说还没来得及哭。崔珉豪从门缝挤进去，抱着金起范不撒手，一下下顺着他的背。

“今天星期二吧。”崔珉豪问。

“嗯。”

“天气挺好的吧。”

“嗯。”

“吃醋了吧。”

“嗯。”

“小傻瓜。”

崔珉豪收紧了双臂，头埋在金起范的颈间呼吸着，轻轻蹭了蹭。“泰民是弟弟，照顾他是应该的呀。”

“那你把他全身上下摸了个遍？”

“我这胜负欲你又不是不知道。”崔珉豪可怜巴巴地牵住金起范的左手，“我有多喜欢你你总不会不清楚吧。看你和南优贤互动我都要气疯了。”

金起范掐了一下牵着他的手，“本来就是要气你的。”

“好俩我错了。不许再有下次了。”

“你才是，不许再有下次了。”

“知道了知道了！”崔珉豪趁机在唇上偷了个香。

 

晚上金起范发现南优贤的通讯录没了，相册里的二心合照也被删得一干二净，主屏幕被换成了他跟崔珉豪接吻时的照片。

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
